Cole
Description [http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cole&action=edit&section=1 Edit ] Cole appears in four physical variations; as a normal ninja, as a [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/DX_Ninja DX Ninja], as a [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Microfigure Microfigure], and as a ZX ninja. As a normal ninja, Cole has the classic ninja wrap first used in the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja Ninja] theme from [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/1998 1998] in [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Black Black]. Cole's face print (,which would normally be covered by the ninja wrap with the exception of his eyes and eyebrows,) is made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a large frown, and two large, bushy eyebrows. His torso is a black ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front, reveals black clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is most likely a symbol of Earth in Ninjago, that also appears on Cole's spinner. Cole's legs in this variation are black with a [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Stone_Grey Dark Stone Grey] belt knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. [http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/4/43/Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_12.23.12_PM.png]As a '''DX ninja''', Cole uses the same face and headgear as his first variation, but utilizes a special torso and legs combination. Cole's DX torso features printing on both the front and back; on the front, a golden depiction of the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2509_Earth_Dragon_Defence Earth Dragon]. On the back, the name ''Cole'' is printed on in gold and the same golden emblem appears below it. On the legs, a different knot tied to his right. Also on the legs, is a continuation of the Earth Dragon design, here the tail is printed. Cole as a '''[http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Microfigure microfigure]''' is a basically Cole as a normal ninja in a smaller scale. In [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjago:_Masters_of_Spinjitzu Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu], Cole appeared as a normal ninja, a DX ninja, and as a rock climber. In the movie, his facial expressions were changed to make him seem more friendly. He was also given the same hair as the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Skater Skater], [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Ron_Weasley Ron Weasley], and Young [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Han_Solo Han Solo] when he removed his wrap. As a rock climber, Cole had his face and hair as well as a torso similar to the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Surfer Surfer] with a sash and yellow legs with black shorts. As a '''ZX Ninja''', he has a helmet which is attached to a cloth, which shows only his eyes. He also has shoulder armour and new torso printing. As a '''Kendo Ninja''', he has a mask with white grilles showing part of his face, Samurai armor and new printed torso. Cole's weapons of choice are the Golden staff and the Scythe of Quakes. Background [http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cole&action=edit&section=2 Edit] Cole is the ninja of Earth and the leader of the other ninjas ([http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Jay Jay], [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Kai Kai], and [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Zane Zane]). He is strong and powerful. He claims that nothing in the world scares him, but afraid of heights and dragons. (Which technically are not part of the world) Cole's weapons of choice are a Golden Staff and the Scythe of Quakes. In the '''[http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Ninjago:_The_Movie LEGO Ninjago: The Movie]''', Cole was shown to be discovered by [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Sensei_Wu Sensei Wu] while mountain climbing. He was then brought to [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2504_Spinjitzu_Dojo Wu's monastery] to train in the ways of Spinjitzu. He trained alongside fellow students [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Zane Zane] and [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Jay Jay]. The three later attacked another that they found in the monastary. After a fight started between the four, Wu appeared to break it up and introduced the newcomer as his fourth student, [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Kai Kai]. Wu then announced to the four ninjas that the search for [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjago#The_Four_Golden_Weapons the Four Golden Weapons] was to begin at the Caves of Despair, location of the Scythe of Quakes. After the scythe was recovered by the ninjas, they were attacked by an army of [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Skullkin Skullkins] led by [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Samukai Samukai], the king of the underworld. Jay noticed the enemies to be just like the training course in the monastery, and after going through the motions Wu taught him, he summoned a tornado of energy corresponding with his element. In other words: he performed spinjitzu, followed by Cole and the others. Samukai and his legion retreated, as a [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2509_Earth_Dragon_Defence dragon protecting the Scythe] appeared behind the ninjas. In desperation, Kai used the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appeared in the cave ceiling, and the ninjas managed to escape. As the ninjas were heading to the shurikens of ice, Wu taught them the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrives, crashing into the island, and the ninja enter the frozen plains. Cole and the rest of the ninjas recovered the Shurikens of Ice. Next, At the Floating Ruins, they climb a giant chain to the nunchucks of lightning, jumping down to escape the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2521_Lightning_Dragon_Battle lightning dragon]. The four use special inventions made by Jay, backpacks that spawn wings. The ninjas are at such a high altitude that they are able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. The group then go to sleep in the forest. Kai leaves while the others are asleep as he is under the impression that his sister, [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Nya Nya] (who was kidnapped by skullkins), is in the forest. Wu later leaves to follow Kai, while Cole, Zane, and Jay are still in slumber. Samukai and the army of Skullkins then arrive, steal three of the golden weapons, and tie the remaining members of the group to a tree. Jay grabs [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/General_Nuckal General Nuckal]'s sword and cuts the rope while the skullkins are not looking. The three ninjas then try to chase the Skullkins in their vehicles, but they escape to the Underworld. The ninjas then go to the [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2507_Fire_Temple Fire Temple] where Zane senses the location of the Sword of Fire. Kai and Nya then appear with the fire dragon. Cole then learned of the sacrifice that Wu made. The ninjas then retrieve their elemental dragons and travel to the underworld. While in the underworld, Cole battled the skullkins (once again) and giant spiders. He then witnessed Samukai defeat Sensei Wu and take the sword of fire from him. Samukai was then seemingly destroyed, but the combined power of the weapons allowed [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Garmadon Lord Garmadon], Wu's evil brother, to escape from the underworld. Cole then travelled to Kai and Nya's village where he and the other ninjas were welcomed as heroes. In the '''Spinjitzu Smash''' online game, Cole only appears in his respective campaign appeared in three of the four campaigns. In this one Cole travels to rescue [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Carridi Carridi]'s daughter and the Scythe of Quakes from the Skullkins. LEGO.com Description [http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cole&action=edit&section=3 Edit] Versions [http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cole&action=edit&section=6 Edit]